Childhoods of Barton
by katzy8
Summary: This is pretty much the childhoods of Beca and Jesse before they go to Barton.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is gonna be a collection of stories of the childhoods of Jesse and Beca before they go to Barton. Tell me if you have any ideas! This is to show how they both grew up with such different lives and how they have had different live experiences. **

**Beca POV Age: 10 Location: Her room in Delaware. Date: July 12, 2004**

He's gone. After the big fight he had with Mom. He just said fuck this and stormed off. He's been gone for a week and I doubt he is coming back. He and mother were always having trouble but now I know that we will never be a family. A whole family again. He abandoned me. I trusted him and he let me down. Why should I trust people when they will just hurt me? I'm done. The only person I can trust is me and me alone. I don't need anyone else only me. I can live by myself.

**Jesse POV Age: 10 Location: his kitchen in Georgia. Date: July 12, 2004**

"Can I please have cookies while I watch Star Wars. Pleassse Mom!" I beg. I can't wait for the marathon to begin and I need cookies.

"Only after dinner sweetie."

"But Mooooooommmmmm. The marathon is gonna start soon. I need to have cookies." I cry out.

"Fine but you better eat all your dinner."

"Thanks Mom!" I grab the plate and rush into the living room to watch the marathon.

**Beca POV Later That Day**

"Your father is a bitch. A complete and udder bitch." My Mom yells even though she is trying to get a point across.

"I know mom."

"Because we don't have his job money I have to get a second job. Which means I will barely see you." She explains.

"It's ok. I understand." I say trying to not cry. Crying is a sign of weakness and I am not weak. My mom walks out of the room.

"I'm going to see Jena and Casey!" I scream hoping get out of this house. I meet them downstairs.

"Let's go we have been waiting for hours." Casey says trying to put a smile on my face. His hair is shaggy and it hangs onto his face.

"We are gonna go see a fortune teller. Want to come?" asks Jena. I nod.

We arrive at the fortune teller and I decide to be brave and go first.

"Ahhhhh. I see much hardships and distress in your future. You will shut everybody out and trust no one. Now your love life will be rocky in high school but when you get to college you will meet your soul mate. He will be named….. Jesse." Says the fortune teller to me.

"That's bull. Jessie is a girl's name." I say and walk out while Jena goes in for her reading.

**Jesse POV Age: 10 Location: Fortune Teller in Georgia Date: August 20****th**** 2004**

I run into see the fortune teller. I'm so excited.

"Ahhhhh you will live a very happy life. You will have multiple girlfriends in high school but you will meet your soul mate in college. He name will be Beca. Ahhhhhhh I have met this girl awhile back and I can tell you two will be very happy together." The lady tells me.

"Ummmmmm. Yeah ok thanks for the reading." I say and walk out. This lady didn't know what she was talking about.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping Around

**A/N: Reading my other fanfic Young Aca-Love will help with this chapter**

**Beca POV Age: 15 Her stepfather's room Date: March 7****th****, 2009**

"That should do it. You sad that I raped you again? Next time I might go a little more gentle so you don't bruise as much." David sneers and gets off of me and starts to put his clothes back on. He then starts to untie me from the bed. He yanks me by my hair and throws me to the ground. "Now what do we tell anyone who asks why you are so bruised and beaten?"

"I feel down a rocky hill." I mutter as I put my clothes back on.

"Good. Now your mother is going out next Tuesday so that is when we will have another little meeting." He chuckles.

I just get up and stagger to my room. I put my face into the pillow and I start crying. This shouldn't be how my life is, being raped by my stepfather and stepbrother. Why me?

**Jesse POV Age: 15 His room Date: March 7****th****, 2009**

"Jesse I'm home!"

"Shit." I mutter. I nudge Lexi. "Lexi you gotta get out of here! My mom is home."

"Fuck."

"Grab your clothes and climb out the window." I tell her.

I quickly get on some boxers and kick Lexi's bra under my bed just as my mom walks in.

"Hi honey. You had a good time being home by yourself last night? You didn't have a kegger or have a girl over did you?" she asks.

"Phfff come on Mom. I just sat and watched some Star Wars. The only person that came in the house was a pizza man who brought me some pizza."

She nods. "Good. Now I can trust you more often hopefully since you are not a crazy teenager."

You have no idea.


	3. Chapter 3: Drugs and Tropheys

**Beca POV Age 16 in her hometown in an ally April 17****th****, 2009**

"Mitchell yah got the product." Gus asks me.

"All here. I want my money."

He takes out a few hundreds and slips them to me. "Don't get caught with those drugs." I warn him.

Before he could respond blue and red lights go off and sirens sound.

"Shit." I curse and break out into a run.

"Hey you stop!"

I run faster until we come to a night club. I slip in and pass through the crowds hoping to lose the cops. I break out the back ally way and I run all the way back to the apartment.

I slip in quietly so no one hears me and I change into my pjs and hope the police don't catch me.

**Jesse POV Age:16 His hometown April 17****th****, 2009**

I grin as I step on stage and accept my 1st place trophy for the school talent show. I sung I'm Bringing Sexy Back and blew all the other competition away.

My girlfriend Bree skips up to me. "Hey tiger. Congrats wanna go celebrate?" she asks and her hands run down my back.

"Sure but let's go get some ice cream first."

She smiles and we walk out hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Bumping

**Beca POV Cheer Competition Cheerleaders Dance in Georgia, October 21****st****, 2006. Beca: 13**

I walk around with Jena at the dance. The coaches made us dress up so I am sitting here in a dress. I look around and see all the cheerleaders and their families from the competition. My team won overall first place for our age division which is good. My mom might just not yell at me tonight.

"Hey I'm gonna go get some punch." I tell Jena.

"Can you bring me one?" she asks.

I nod and stand up. I walk to where the punch is but on my way there I bump into a kid around my age.

"Watch where you're going." I growl and continue to walk to the punch.

"Sorry." I hear him say but I ignore it.

**Jesse POV Cheer Competition Cheerleaders Dance in Georgia, October 21****st****, 2006 Jesse: 13**

I am walking over to my little sister Cammy at the stupid dance for cheerleaders and their families. Her team came in second of her age division of 6 year olds. I liked watching the girls my age because some of them were pretty hot.

Suddenly this girl comes out of nowhere and I bump into her.

"Watch where you're going." She growls and strides away. She looks about my age and she is kinda cute.

"Sorry." I call to her but she doesn't acknowledge that she heard me.

Girls.


End file.
